Reunion
by Baka Tamago
Summary: Hideyoshi suddenly meets a mysterious girl. Who is called Yuka Suzuki, they may not know each other that much. But they have a deeper connection than they think. Sorry for the bad summary! At any rate this is the sequel to Separated.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test!**

**Oh and this is the sequel of Separated. So if you haven't seen that, I suggest you turn around and start reading that first.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm going now!" I shouted as I put on my shoes. I picked up my backpack, and headed out the door.

I open the door, and waved goodbye to mother. I walk down the street, enjoying the sparkling oak trees, a very nice and sunny day today. Perfect for a walk in the park. I smile as I walk pass a few kids who were playing with each other, and said hello to the gardener who was watering some flowers.

Everyone is very nice around where I live, and they usually invite my mother and I for parties or celebrations. I always liked it here, it makes me feel so safe. _Just like when she was with me back then... _I quickly shook my head once I said that to myself, going through my memory just hurts me.

I was passing by a candy shop, when Ms. Kobayashi, the owner of the candy shop. Called me over.

"Hideyoshi dear. Be careful today okay? I heard some kids are causing trouble to where your headed." She said, I nodded. "Okay, I'll be careful Ms. Kobayashi thank you very much for the warning." I said, thanking her.

After talking to Ms. Kobayashi, and some of her kids (one of them confessed to me, and I rejected him.) I decided to head to my destination once more, for relaxation. I heard it's best to go there in spring, having this opportunity I decided to check it out. After leaving my area I spotted some students they look like a bunch of delinquents. There was about 6 of them, they seemed to be giving me odd looks.

Deciding to ignore them and hoping they wouldn't pay attention to me, I continued to head to the park. I had to pass a crowd in order to get there. It was quite tough passing through all the crowds, squirming through to each path that was open.

**Sakura Park**

After going through the crowds, I shortly arrive at the park. It was beautiful, there was a colorful garden, a well decorated fountain, and of course, the giant sakura trees. This place is well known for its trees, and for the nice peace and quiet. I found it quite odd that there was only little amount of people around. I stepped into the park, and walked for a few minutes or so. The breeze felt great too, making this burning day into, a nice warm day.

As I sat down on a bench, I took out some food out of my bag, I slightly drool as I stare at it, my favorite, Pocky. I was about to eat a piece, when suddenly the delinquents from this morning appeared. They grinned at me, "Wow, the chick didn't seem to know she was being followed." Said a bald one. I gulped, "W-What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you." Smirked one who was carrying a baseball bat. "It's that simple."

"You can come with us without any violence. Which is probably your best choice." Said who seems to be a foreigner. "Or we can force you to come with us. Which means hurting you." He continued.

I glared at them _What should I do...? I'm not strong enough to fight them, and I'm out numbered! _I try to think of a way to escape them, but I'm surrounded so that won't work.

One of them was getting closer to me, "Hehehehe... Don't worry missy! We'll be nice!" I sighed, these guys may be dangerous, but they are stupid...

"Look I'm a guy." I started, but he didn't listen, and continued approaching me. "Stop it! A guy looks tough! Not a model! Hehehehe!" One laughed, "So come on now young lady! You're coming with us!"

I started getting pissed off since he continued to say I'm a girl. "Hey, hey! Maybe we can ask her even to make sandwiches for us! She looks like the maid type anyway." Said the bald one. They all nodded in agreement.

I can't take this anymore, "Like I said I'm a GUY!" The moment I shouted that, someone hit the one approaching me.

The person stood in front of me, they were wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a bike helmet that covered their face. The mysterious person didn't give the other delinquents a chance to talk or make a move. The person knocked each of them out without showing any effort.

I was astonished by the unknown person, they didn't seem fazed by the students weapons at all, suddenly the person started approaching me. While walking towards me, they took of their helmet.

I felt as if time slowed down when she takes of her helmet, and turns to just flip their hair. I realize that the person was a girl, she had long brow hair, up to her waist, and their bangs cover their forehead. Her emerald eyes stare right back at me.

"Are you alright, Sir?" She asked politely. My eyes widened once she said 'sir.'

"Y-You just said sir..." I muttered nervously, the girl furrowed her eyebrow. "Didn't you just shout 'I'm a guy?'" She asked. I nodded, "Well... It's just because when I meet someone new. They assume right away I'm a girl..." I said as I look down on the ground.

"So I was pretty happy when you said... Sir." The girl laughs, "I see. I see! At any rate you aren't hurt are you...?" She asked politely as she approaches me. I quickly looked at her, a blush appears on my face. "O-Oh um.. Yeah. I'm fine." I quickly said, not wanting to worry her.

"By the way I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile,"you are?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I'm Yuka... Suzuki..." She muttered, _Why do I feel like I met her somewhere before...? _I thought. Yes, it felt like I've seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't point my finger at it. She then cleared her throat, "W-Well... It was nice talking to you K-Kinoshita." She finally said, and decided to leave. Suddenly without me controlling my body, I grabbed her by the wrist.

I held tightly on her wrist, "K-Kinoshita?" _What am I doing...? _"Um... Suzuki. Do you mind staying for a while...?" I asked her silently, as I stare at the ground. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Sure. Why not?" I looked up to her as I saw her smiling face. She was very beautiful... Another uninvited blush takes over my face. I let go of her wrist, and we started walking together.

We started chatting about anything that came up to mind, but we mostly conversed about our lives. Apparently Yuka belongs to a wealthy family, and her only family member was her father, she goes to a private school called Horikoshi Highschool. She is also an only-child.

"What about you Kinoshita? What's your family like?" She asks happily, I smiled. "Well... I'm not all that wealthy but I still have a great home. I live with my mother, we both do jobs since it is hard earning money and I go to school at a place called Fumizuki Academy." I replied.

"Any siblings?" She asked, she sounded quite anxious about it. I stopped for a moment. Remembering my... Past. I stare at Yuka, she then started to by the looks of it, panic. "Oh! Um! Y-You don't have to tell me if you want to!"

A faint smile appears on my face, _I can trust her... After all. She did save me._ "Actually, I used to have an older twin sister." I started, and started walking once more. "Her name was Yuuko Kinoshita. She was... A very nice sister. She was always there for me when I needed her, she understands me more than anyone in the world." I started. Yuka looked quite happy when I said that.

"You know, a lot of people would think she's the guy. Since she acted more masculine." I said as I giggle, "But... She's gone now... Since my parents divorced, we were separated too. I really miss her..."

Yuka looked at me with a worried expression, "Well was your life ever the same without her?" I glanced at her, "No... Not even. More likely, it completely flipped my world upside down."

We stopped by to take a rest near a fountain, "I see... Hopefully, you'll meet her again." Said Yuuka with a genuine smile. I nodded, "Yeah..." After a moment of silence, I finally started another conversation. "Suzuki, do you have any plans for today?" I said trying not to tremble. "Yes, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"W-Would you like to come over at my place?" That surely got her attention, she quickly turned to me. A surprised expression on her face, "R-Really Kinoshita?!" She asked eagerly, I nodded slowly. She grabs my hands, she looked like she just won the lottery.

"Oh and, just call me Hideyosh." I muttered, she nods. "Alright then Hideyoshi! Call me Yu-" She stopped for a second, and cleared her throat, "Call me Yuka."

I nodded happily, "I can't wait until my mother meets you!"

* * *

**(AN:) Each chapter will be different for example, since the first chapter is in Hideyoshi's POV. The next chapter will be on Yuka's POV. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it really helps out a lot!  
**


End file.
